Let the 65th Hunger Games begin
by HungerGamesOwl
Summary: Hello, my name is Finnick Odair, I am 14 years old and tribute of the 65th Hunger Games. This is my story. Rated T because language and it s the Hunger Games!
1. The Reaping

**This is my version of the 65th annual Hunger Games, the Games of Finnick Odair. Read and enjoy!**

**The Reaping**

Waves.

I hear nothing else while laying still and listening to the music of the sea. Until...

"Finnick!", my mother calls, "Get up! Don´t forget the Reaping!"

I open the eyes, sigh and get dressed.

My name is Finnick Odair, I´m 14 years old and live in District 4. Today is the Reaping of the 65th annual Hunger Games.

"Finnick!"

„Coming, mom!"

Sighing I get down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother, my father and my siblings are waiting for me.

My father is a fisher – like almost every man of District 4 - ,my mother helps knotting nets and gutting the fish but with 4 children to feed that´s not enough, so me and my 2 brothers Simon and Otto are working as well.

Simon is 16 – the oldest of us – and helping our father since he was 8. Me – being the second child – working for 7 years and Otto with his 12 years working since he was 9. Only our little sister Leslie being 8 isn´t much of a help yet.

Although I had less time to play with my friends because of this I don´t regret it; I learned much. It will be important for my future or will help me if I´m reaped in the Hunger Games.

"Good Morning!" my father greets me.

"Morning" I answer shortly.

I sit down and we eat in silence. We are all thinking about the Reaping but nobody speaks about it.

"It´s 10 o´clock" my father says seriously.

All of us know what that means: all children have to go to the square in front of the Justice Building and get registered; the Reaping is about to begin.

Simon just nods and says quietly: "Let´s go".

Our parents accompany us but they have to leave at the square and vanish in the crowd.

Otto´s face is white and his hands are quivering, I understand him, it´s his first Reaping. We aren´t rich but our parents forbade us to take any tesserae, so Simon´s name is in there 5 times, mine 3 and Otto´s just once.

The number is pretty low but regardless there is a possibility that one of us is getting reaped, so of course we´re all anxious.

I don´t really notice the needle stabbing into my arm but afterwards I go to the other 14-years-old where I see two of my friends: Sean and David. I nod to show that I see them.

Then my attention is grabbed by our escort Twiksi, a woman with bright green hair and a purple dress. I really don´t understand why all of the people of the Capitol have to look so ridiculous all the time.

She begins to speak: "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, today..." I ignore the rest of her speech and think about what the Capitol does to our District, most of us are poor and have to work very hard every day while President Snow and his friends have one party after another without doing anything. And I heard in other Districts it´s harder than here...

How is it possible that something like this can happen?

When I was younger I asked my father about it. He just told me to shut up and never question the Capitol, especially in public places.

The movie of the rebellion begins to play and after that Twiksi is speaking again: "I love this movie! Don´t you, too?" Silence.

"However, now we´ll pick the boy and the girl who will have the honor to participate in the 65th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

"Ladies first". Twiksi is going to the big glass bowl on the left.

"Leanne Marybold"

I´m relieved, nobody I know. A girl with long, black hair, around 17 years old is walking to the front. One look at the clothes she´s wearing and her statue and I know she´s a career.

"And now for the boys" Twiksi shouts excited.

"Otto Odair"

No. I´m shocked, I can´t move. Not Otto, not my little brother.

Otto´s now on the stage. "Any volunteers?" Twiksi asks.

I wait for Simon to do something, for anyone, but nothing happens.

Twiksi starts: "Well ok, then-"

"I volunteer" I interrupt her. All eyes on me I fake a smile, which I´m pretty good at, and make my way to the stage while trying to look confidently.

"Come up, dear", Twiksi says, "What is your name?"

"Finnick Odair" I answer her question.

"Well then a big applause for this young and handsome man!" she shouts.

The crowd claps but I see many sad faces, they know me, they know I did it for my brother, not the glory. And they know: I´m too young, I stand no chance.

All of this I can read in their faces but I won´t give up, I´m going to be the youngest victor in history.

"Shake hands"

I grab Leanne´s hand shake it and then the Peacekeepers accompany me into the Justice Building. I take one last look at District 4, one last look at the sea, before the big doors close.

**Thanks for reading, would be pretty nice of you to review:)**

_HungerGamesOwl_


	2. Goodbye District 4

**Read and enjoy the second chapter!**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**Goodbye District 4**

The Peacekeepers lead me to a room with only a chair in it. I get in, sit down and wait. Just two minutes later the door opens and my whole family comes in. When my mother sees me she hugs me and cries. "My poor, poor boy. This isn´t fair." She continues to sob.

"It´s alright, mom, I can make it." I reassure her but I try more to convince myself than her. While hugging her I see the serious expression on my father´s face, Leslie crying and holding on Simon who is looking ashamed to the ground. Otto looks just shocked.

"Why did you do it?", he asks in a demanding voice and his eyes meet mine. I release my mother and turn to my brother.

"You´re my little brother, I couldn´t let you go in."

"But now _you _have to go. You could die!" Otto cries.

"I´m older", I response strongly, "I have to look out for you."

He doesn´t say anything but I can see the tears in his eyes.

Now my father speaks for the first time:

"Finnick, listen, you can do it, ok? I believe in you. You´re strong, fast and if you get your hands on a trident the others stand no chance. Come back to us."

I want to believe him but I can´t. Never in history there was a victor as young as me. The confidence I had on the stage has vanished so the only response I can give is: "I will try to come back but I can´t promise anything."

"Use your charm" ,Simon says suddenly, "Make the people love you, you´re good at this. Use your body and charm and all of them will fall for you, especially the girls. And... just do everything to come back even if you have to kill. It´s you or them, don´t forget this."

He doesn´t say it aloud but I know he feels guilty that I volunteered and not him, that he wasn´t

brave enough. But I understand it and I don´t blame him.

"Take care of Otto and Leslie" is my only response.

"I will" he says and nods solemny.

Now Leslie who cried the whole time comes and hugs me, I close my eyes. Will I ever see her again? I can´t imagine that it could be possible to not see any of them ever again.

"I will miss you" I say and smile at her.

"Don´t leave me, Finny." she sobs.

"I will try to come back to you." I answer.

"Take this, will you?" she asks. In her hand there is a bracelet; it´s only made of rope and shells and not very neat but Leslie made it and that means the world to me.

"Of course" I say.

"One minute" one of the Peacekeepers states. I begin to panic, this could be the last minute with my family.

"I love you" I tell them. My mother, Leslie and Otto sob and hug me one last time. Simon wipes tears away and then hugs me, too. My father slaps my back and then the Peacekeepers take them away.

I sigh and sit down. While I look at the bracelet, which will be my token in the Games, the door opens again and Sean and David come in.

Both of them look pretty shocked, as well David´s eyes are red, looks like he cried.

"Hey" I say with a fake smile. Nobody answers they just stare at me and seem to think

about what to say in such a situation.

Finally Sean asks: "How are you?"

David slaps him around the head. "He´s going in the Hunger Games and there´s a possibility he might die. How the hell do you think he is?"

"Sorry"

"It´s fine" I say.

"It´s not fine!", David explodes, "You might die and Sean acts like a big moron."

"Finnick won´t die, will you? You´re the best in whole school with a trident, you are fast and strong, and all girls are in love with you, so as well the people from the Capitol will, won´t they?"

His words are true but that doesn´t mean that there isn´t someone better than me who could kill me easily, I´m younger than the most, that´s my disadvantage. But I don´t mention it to Sean instead I say:"I will try to come back." I really don´t know how often I have said this today.

"Of course you will." Sean responses nodding his head slightly to convince me, David and I think as well himself.

Before I continue I hesitate slightly:"If I don´t come back-"

"You will." Sean interrupts me.

"No, let me say this. If I don´t come back could you look out for Otto and Leslie, please?"

"Of course." David answers quietly.

"One minute" a Peacekeeper say. Don´t they have better things to do than stop the time?

I hug both David and Sean and the last minute we talk about irrelevant things but I´m happy to just talk to them.

Than they´re lead away and I´m alone once again.

I know nobody is coming, so I wait the last couple minutes until the Peacekeepers tell me it´s time to go. So I follow them to the train station which is in another part of the building. On the way I see Leanne, her eyes are red and she´s looking pretty grim at the cameras while I fake a smile and try to look good. I´m not dumb, I know it´s important to have sponsors to survive and I will try my best to make the people fall for me. The best is to start right now.

While the cameras film us we get to the station where the train is already waiting for us. It´s very large, silver and looks nothing like anything I have ever seen before.

Just one step separates me from the train which drives me to my personal hell. I take one last breath and then enter the train. The doors close behind me.

**Thank you for reading:)**


	3. The train

**Well, here´s the third chapter. Thank you _Tryken123 _for following:)**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**The train**

Before I know what´s happening, Leanne and I are standing in a room as big as our kitchen, bath and the sleeping room of me, Simon and Otto together. In there our two mentors and Twiksi are waiting.

"Ah, they are here, how fantastic!" Twiksi shouts excited with this terrible accent.

A man, one of our mentors, stands up and greets us:"Hello, my name is Byron, I will mentor Leanne and Mags will mentor Finnick."

I turn to the old woman who is sitting in a chair next to Byron. She gives me a big smile, which I return, and I know we´ll get along well.

"Now sit down and eat something." Byron continues and points at the table. Both of us obey, now when I notice the amount of food, I quickly sit down and begin to eat. I don´t know where to start first but fish is always a good choice, so I eat salmon with potatoes. It´s delicious. After that I try some sort of dessert that is made of chocolate.

"So, what are your strengths?" Byron asks and looks hopefully at me and Leanne. I don´t answer because right now I´m eating something sweet that tastes pretty good but I´ve no idea what it is called. After swallowing I response: "Why should I tell you and Leanne my strengths when we´re opponents?"

"Well, when you want to ally I think it´s the best to know some things about each other that are helpful in the Arena." Byron says and looks at both of us. There is an unspoken question in the room: Do we _want _to be allies?

I think about it:

Pro: Allies are helpful, it´s easier to survive.

Con: If you know your allies for a while you could begin to like them and then later on can´t kill them because of this.

Pro: You could sleep while the other is awake and can alarm you if you´re in danger.

Con: Allies can betray you, you could trust them and then be killed while you´re sleeping.

I don´t know right now if I want to have allies but I know that I don´t trust Leanne. I don´t know her but I have heard things, small things like betraying her boyfriend, but even this tells me not to trust her.

As well Leanne doesn´t seem so happy about the idea to have me as her ally and she says so: "Why should I ally with this kid. I mean he´s 14, how can _he _help me?"

"Yeah, and why should I want to ally with an arrogant bitch?" I response angrily.

Leanne gives me a hateful look and opens her mouth to say something but Byron interrupts us: "Okay, then no allies. Leanne come with me, we´ll speak about tactics in your room."  
They stand up and vanish through the glass door.

When they are gone I turn to Mags and open my mouth to ask her 1000 things about the Games but before I can say anything she speaks.

"So Finnick, you trained?"

"No", I answer, "I mean not like Leanne or the careers but I worked with my father as a fisher."  
"Anything good?" is her only response, I notice that she doesn´t speak in whole sentences but I understand what she wants to know.

"I´m pretty good with a trident, can not nets and have some practice with knifes from gutting the fish. Sometimes I have to use a spear instead of the trident. But I´m not as good with knives and spears as with a trident." I explain.

Mags nods. "Survival?"

"Well, knotting as I said, making a fire is no problem, but I don´t know very much about plants and berries and I have never tried camouflage." I answer honestly.

"Work on this and knives, spears. Avoid tridents." I nod, I don´t want the others to know my greatest strength.

"Allies?"

"I don´t know." ,I say truthfully, "But I really don´t want to be with the carreers."

"Good choice." Mags gives me a smile which I return.

"What happens now?" I ask her.

"Tomorrow we´ll arrive in Capitol, then Stylist, chariot ride" she answers.

"Yes, I know this. I mean: what will we do now? What can I learn to survive?"

"Sponsors, make people love you.", I nod and she continues, "Not Cornucopia, too dangerous. I get things you need."

"But when I have no sponsors-"

"You will. Look at you."

At this I smirk and say: "I´m really sorry but I think I´m a bit young for you."

She slaps my head and murmurs something like _silly boy _but she smiles and I´m laughing.

I continue to fool around a bit and almost forget about the Games. Almost.

"Do you have some other tips for me?" I ask Mags.

"First water" I nod and can´t prevent yawning.

Mags smiles and says: "Go bed."

I obey, stand up and turn around one last time. "Good night, until tomorrow."

Mags smiles. "Sweet dreams."

Then I go to my room. When I enter I´m astonished: the room is very big, painted blue and in the center there is a big bed which looks very comfy.

On the right there´s a TV and on the left there´s a door. I open it and see a bathroom with a shower, many towels and everything you need.

I decide that now is a very good time to clean myself, so I get undressed and enter the shower. There are many buttons and I don´t which one to press, so I try all of them. It´s very fascinating, one is for the water, one for the temperature, many are for all kinds of shower gel.

When I finish I dry myself with a towel and go the wardrobe. I pick a plain gray T-shirt and green boxershorts for sleeping, then I lay down.

The bed is as comfy as it looks, I close my eyes and before I know it I´m asleep.


	4. The Capitol

**First of all I want to thank _Tryken123 _and _Winxmagicalheroes _for the nice reviews:)**

**But now here´s the 4th chapter of the story.**

**The Capitol**

In the morning I am awoken by the high voice of Twiksi who shrieks:"Morning, morning, dear, it´s time to wake up!"

I groan, I´m used to standing up early but I´m not used to waking up by Twiksi´s shrill voice.

Nevertheless I stand up, make my way to the big wardrobe, take a simple blue T-shirt and get dressed.

"Finnick, are you awake? Breakfast begins in 5 minutes!" Twiksi calls.

"I´m coming!" I shout, then leave my room and follow Twiksi.

When we enter the room Byron and Mags are already sitting at the table but Leanne isn´t there yet. Mags gives me a toothless smile. "Morning", she says.

"Good morning to you, too." I answer politely and return her smile, Byron just nods in my direction.

"Ah, such good manners, you sure will get many sponsors" Twiksi says excited. "Thank you" I reply and give her a charming smile.

Then Leanne comes in and looks at us like she is above all of us and then sits down without uttering a word. As well she doesn´t react to the "Morning" which she recives from Mags. She acts like she didn´t even hear it, she sits down and begins to eat. Twiksi opens her mouth in shock and then begins babbling about rude girls, I frown and see Mags doing the same thing, even Byron doesn´t look too happy.

With Leanne acting so strangely there is a tension in the room and we eat our breakfast in silence. Just Twiksi seems to have gotten over the "bad manners" of Leanne and begins to talk about the Capitol and how amazing it is.

When we have all finished Byron announces: "It´s time to see the recaps which start at 9 o´clock. Not long after we´ll arrive."

He stands up and we follow him to a room which is grey and where you can only see the television and a big couch. While Byron turns the TV on, Mags sits down and I right next to her. Leanne is on the other side of the couch where Byron joins her.

Then it starts. In District One so many want to volunteer, it disgusts me. I mean: Who wants to participate in the Games when there´s such a big chance you could die?

Finally, a big and strong career with blond hair is chosen, his name is Onyx. His partner as well is blond and seems to be stupid and girlish. I don´t think she´ll be a problem, I can charm her easily.

In District 2 there is a boy named John. What is interesting is that nobody volunteered for him, that happens almost never in 2. I think he is only one year older than me and doesn´t look very frightening but he could have some hidden talents. His counterpart seems more like a problem.

The tributes from District 3 are both around my age and don´t look very dangerous but I´m not going to underestimate them, they could be very intelligent.

Then it´s our turn and I have to say we don´t look very bad, I didn´t think I would seem so confident and Leanne looks strong anyway.

The rest of the Reapings is a blur, I only make a note to look out after the girl of 9 and the boy from 6.

Mags stands up, looks at me and says:"Come, your room, strategy". I nod and follow her to my room.

When we arrive there she sits on my bed and I sit down next to her.

"What you think of others?" she asks me.

"Well, I think I have to watch out for the boy of 1, girl of 2, Leanne, boy of 6 and girl of 9" I reply.

She nods and smiles. Then she points at me and says:"Good eye". I smile.

"Now when arrive Capitol, smile and wave, people´ll like you". I nod, I need sponsors, I know this.

"Miss 4?" she asks me.

"Yes", I reply and give her a sad smile, "I miss it pretty much. The ocean, the salty air, my friends and especially my family. I love them very much, you know, I couldn´t let my brother go into the Games, that´s why I volunteered. He´s just 12. I can´t stop thinking that maybe I´ll never see any of my siblings and my parents ever again."

After my little speech, Mags hugs me and murmurs "Good boy, you´ll win, you´ll see." It feels like I have known her an eternity, she´s like a grandmother to me. Then she lets go of me.

"Soon arriving" she tells me, then stands up and leaves my room.

I lay down sighing, I´m not ready for that, I´m not ready to die. There are so many things I still want to do.

I have no more time to think about it because Twiksi comes to my room and tells me we´ll arrive in one minute. I follow her and see the Capitol through a window. It´s huge, really huge.

When we arrive and leave the train I do what Mags told: smile and wave. The crowd loves it. But I am quite a bit shocked to see so many people in so many colours and all with ridiculous outfits. They cheer but the only thing I can think about is how sick the whole thing is: they cheer that we´ll have to fight to death in a few days. Nevertheless my fake smile is plastered on my face.

Beside me I see Leanne looking bored. I really don´t understand: doesn´t she want any sponsors? Doesn´t she know that the first impression is important?

Well whatever, it´s not my problem, better chances of sponsors for me.

We get through the crowd and to a building. Inside Mags and Byron tell us we´ll now be brought to our prep team and in the evening the chariot ride will take place.

Afterwards Mags leads me to a door, behind it my prep team is waiting for me. "One thing" ,Mags helds me back, "Let them do everything".

"I will", I promise her and then enter the room.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chariot ride

**Thank you for reading this story, especially for the nice review of :D**

**Chariot ride**

I enter the room and immediately 3 people I don´t know come and greet me.

"Oh my, you´re sooo good-looking!" a woman with short, blue hair shouts out.

"Such beautiful eyes!" another one is squeaking.

"And your hair, fabulous!" a middle-aged man with pink hair and yellow hair says excited.

All of them look pretty weird but it´s a good chance for me to practice making the people fall for me. So I say:

"Tkank you, you´re all looking very pretty, too." I give them a charming smile and for good measures wink at the women.

"Ah, you´re soo polite!" the first woman notices. The second just giggles girlishy.

"And you have an amazing smile" the man adds.

Bingo, they like me already.

"Now, we don´t want to be unpolite, my name is Hector, this is Cindy" he points at the blue-haired woman, "And this Cassopia." he says nodding in the direction of the blond woman who wears nothing but violet.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Finnick." I reply.

They start to laugh and I´m confused. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh honey, we know, all of the people here talk about no other tribute than you" Cassopia explains.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course!" ,Cindy says, "Now you have to strip down, so we can begin to work. Even when I think we don´t have to do very much."

I´m not very comfortable with standing nude in front of strangers but I do as I am told and they begin to work.

While doing this they are babbling about my "wonderful body" but nevertheless they do pretty much. It takes one hour before they announce they can present me to my stylist. When they say they didn´t have to do much, I don´t want to know how long the other tributes have to go through this hell.

"Wait until Augustus sees you" Hector exclaims. Then the three of them leave the room and another man comes in. Thankfully he looks pretty normal, he has black hair, brown eyes. Only the earrings he´s wearing show that he´s living in the Capitol.

While I stand there he circles me and then stands in front of me and shakes my hand.

"My name is Augustus, I´m your stylist."

"I´m Finnick. It´s nice to meet you " I say with a smile.

He seems thrilled. "Oh, good-looking and polite, that doesn´t happen often."

"Thank you" I reply.

"Well, let´s go to work. Here´s your costume, please dress." he gives me a bag with undewair and black, short trousers. Nothing else. I shrug and dress.

"Perfect!" Augustus exclaims and then gets a net and draps it around my upper body. Then he shouts: "Cindy, the make-up!"

Cindy comes in, I sit down in a chair and she does my make-up. I have to say it´s pretty weird for a boy to wear this.

Afterwards Hector does my hair, so my bronze curls are shimmering a bit.

Then Augustus gives me simple flip flops to wear, they are grey and surprisingly comfy.

At the very end Augustus gives me a big gold trident. I have to admit I love the outfit. It´s definitely better than fish as many other tributes from 4 were dressed.

"Thank you, all of you, I really appreciate it." I say turning to my prep team and give them a genuine smile.

"No problem, dear, that´s what we´re here for." ,Augustus exclaims, "But I´m afraid you have to wait a bit. I don´t think the others are finished yet."

"That´s no problem." I reply.

"Come on, we can bring you to your mentor."

I follow them out the door where Mags and Byron are waiting. When Mags sees me her eyes brighten and she nods approvingly. "Good, very good-looking."

I sigh theatrically, "Didn´t I say I am too young for you, my lady." Mags laughs and shakes her head while I laugh along with her. Byron looks at the both uf us and shakes his head sighing.

Afterwards I talk a bit with Mags about my life in 4 and joke around with her. After a while Leanne comes out, she is dressed as a mermaid. It doesn´t fit her, she´s too large and has too many muscles, I have to say she looks a bit ridiculous. As well she doesn´t look too happy about it.

Then Twiksi comes.

"Oh, Finnick, you´re looking absolutely stunning!" she exclaims. In response I smirk and wink at her. She blushes.

Trying to be nice she turns to Leanne, "And you dear, as well."

"I don´t need compliments from such an ugly bitch like you" Leanne sneers.

I´m shocked. I mean I know Leanne isn´t the nicest person but I didn´t think she would be so stupid to insult our escort.

"Leanne, apologize" Byron demands before anyone else can say something.

But Leanne just turns around and stomps to our chariot.

"I´m sure Leanne didn´t mean what she said", I try to reassure Twiksi, "I don´t think you´re ugly." Well, that was lying but it doesn´t matter Twiksi is smiling again.

"Oh Finnick, you´re so nice and polite but you don´t have to protect _her. _You´re wasting your time."

Before I can answer Mags says: "Finnick, chariot."

I turn around and join Leanne on the chariot. Okay Finnick, you can do it, just smile and wave. Before I know it the horses begin to move, when we come in sight the people go wild. I smile, wave and blow kisses in the crowd – some women even faint. Through the whole ride I wear my fake smile. The people chant my name. Beside me Leanne does nothing, she even looks a bit angry.

Too soon the chariot stands still, we wait until the last ones arrive and then President Snow delivers his annual speech about the Games.

Afterwards we get down and join our mentors. Twiksi praises my behaviour but I look at Mags. When she nods and says: "Good work." I´m satisfied.

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy isn´t that great" with these words Leanne storms off, I only shrug.

"Come, up" Mags says and we enter the elevator which brings us to the 4th floor.

The rooms here are even bigger than on the train and again I´m stunned.

I´m pretty tired, so after dinner the only thing I do is shower. Then I make my way to a really big bed, even bigger than the one on the train. I´m only half awake when I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Come in" I say and sit up.

It´s Mags.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her.

She nods and sits next to me. "Just want to say Good Night" Mags answers. I give her a genuine smile. "Thanks" I say quietly. She strokes my hair and says "Good boy".

Then she stands up and leaves the room and I fall asleep.


	6. Training - Day 1

**Hey guys, here´s the next chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews:D**

**Training – Day 1**

The next morning Twiksi knocks on my door, opens it and says:"Rise and shine! Breakfast is about to start in 30 minutes". Then she leaves me.

Sighing I get up and decide to shower because I am still wearing the make-up from yesterday. Besides it´s nice to feel water, even when it´s not from the ocean. Good, I miss District 4 and my family...

Afterwards I dress and walk to the dining room where only Mags is sitting. When I see her I smile and say: "Good morning". "Morning, come sit", she pats at the chair next to her. As the others aren´t here yet we begin to speak about the training, what I should do and thinks like this. We already talked a bit about this on the train but there are some more things Mags wants me to do.

"Shelter" she says. I nod. And reply: "Of course, I think I´ll spend there pretty much time. It´s very important for surviving."

"Bright boy" she answers pointing at me. I laugh, "Well, I try."

"So what do today?" she asks me. She wants to know if I have everything we just talked about in my mind.

"Today mostly survival: shelter, camouflage, building fire and knowing which plants and berries are poisonous and which aren´t. No tridents as I don´t want to be with the Careers and so don´t want to impress them and don´t want to be a target, but later on I should train a bit with knives as I want to get better."

I think that was it but then there comes something in my mind what we didn´t talk about. "And I think watching the other tributes, what they can do will be very important, so I know who is dangerous."

"Very good", Mags says nodding, "You´re clever". I grin at her and open my mouth to response but then Leanne walks in and gives both of us a nasty look. She sits down across from Mags. We are silent until Byron and Twiksi come in and the breakfast can begin.

I eat as much as I can without getting sick while listening what the others are saying.

"So, do you know what to do in training today?", he asks Leanne.

She scoffs. "Of course, I´ll show the other Careers what I´m capable of."

Byron nods and says: "Good, but you have to go to some of the survival stations, as well. It could be very helpful in the Arena."

Leanne doesn´t say anything. Probably she won´t do what Byron has just said. I bet she´ll ignore the survival station. Maybe a bit knotting but just because she´s good at this.

Leanne looks at me and comments: "Just you know it: I don´t think the Careers want to have anything to do with _you. _"

"Well then it´s a good thing, I don´t want to have anything to do with them" I response dryly.

She´s about to reply when Twiksi exclaims: "It´s time to get dressed."

She hands both of us our clothes for the training: simple black trunks and a blue T-shirt with the number 4 on the back.

After we´re dressed our mentors and Twiksi accompany us to the elevator and say Goodbye.

Then the elevator takes us down to the Training Centre.

When we get there most of the other tributes are already there and they watch us while we make our way towards them. I give them a charming smile. Some boys roll their eyes, some return the smile. The girls mostly blush or look dreamingly at me.

We wait until 10 o´clock, then a woman who is named Tretara talks about how 23 of us soon we´ll be dead and that we aren´t allowed to fight with other tributes.

After her speech we separate, I decide to go to the shelter station first. I´m the only one there which doesn´t surprise me. The instructor seems to be happy that someone didn´t ignore his station and tells me what shelter is best in which surrounding. It´s really interesting and I learn pretty much, then he shows me how I can build shelter easily with simple things.

While I try to copy the instructor I also watch the other tributes. Onyx, the boy from 1, is pretty good in hand-to-hand combat, hopefully I don´t meet him in the Arena without a weapon. But even then... he´s also pretty good with a sword, typical Career.

The girl from his district isn´t very strong and but pretty good with distant weapons. She aces at throwing knives and isn´t too bad at archery. But I think I could take her down easily when she´s close to me: she isn´t very good with a sword or any weapon you could use to defend yourself with when someone attacks you.

The boy from 2, John, is not like the other Careers, I don´t think he´s trained. He mostly visits survival stations, just like me. The only weapon which he can use is a spear and he isn´t that good with it.

His counterpart is pretty strong but also pretty slow. She´s good with a mace and at hand-to-hand combat like Onyx. But she seems to be pretty dumb.

Then there´s Leanne: she´s good with a sword and not too bad at archery. But I think I could take her out in hand-to-hand combat which she fails.

After I feel like I have learned enough at the shelter station I move on to the berries and plants. Here I take my time as well. There are many things I have never seen before but thank Goodness I have a good memory and after a while I know most of the berries and plants.

While I try to decide if the red berry in front of me is poisonous or not a boy appears next to me.

"That´s poisonous", he says pointing at the berry.

"Thanks", I reply, "I´m Finnick from District 4."

He shakes my hand. "Robert, District 7." We chat around a while and I notice I begin to like him: he´s nice and funny. Damn. I didn´t want to get attached to another tribute.

When there´s nothing more to learn I ask: "Do you want to go to the Camouflage Station?"

He smiles and answers:"Sure, why not."

At this I really suck, I´m not patient enough but Robert is pretty good. He helps me and tells me what to do.

In return I help him at the Firemaking Station. He tells me about District 7, that there are trees anywhere and about his family. I speak about the ocean, how big it is, about the beach and as well about my family.

Then Tretara tells us that we can now eat.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Robert asks me.

"Sure, why not" I say grinning.

I notice that Leanne is sitting with the other Careers.

"Did you see that scrawny kid from 12 trying to throw a knife?" the girl from 2 asks. The others just laugh.

"Yeah, you´re right, Trinity. It´s ridiculous." Onyx says.

They continue to joke around. Then John asks Leanne: "The boy from your district, is he any good?"

Leanne snorts: "Pretty boy? No, he´s noone we have to worry about, he´s just weak." The others laugh.

I should be angry but thanks to Leanne I´m no target and that´s a good thing, so I smirk slightly which Robert notices. But he doesn´t say anything.

After lunch I learn that Robert is pretty good with an axe, which I fail. I mean really fail. The Careers look as I try to throw it and laugh at how miserable my try is. Then they turn around and concentrate on others. Good, I think they wanted to make sure Leanne said the truth and I´m really no problem.

Robert tries to help me and shows how to do it the right way.

"Let´s not waste any time, here. I´m bad at it and I don´t think it´ll get any better." I say.

"Okay, what shall we do next?" he asks.

"We could go to the Knife Throwing Station" I suggest. I want to be allies with Robert and it´s not very good when he thinks I´m bad at everything.

As well the Careers are at the Archery Station right now, so that they can´t see us. At my first try I score 3 out of 5 right in the bulleye and the other 2 just slightly next to it.

Robert looks impressed and I show him the best way to throw it.

After spending there a while I notice that I´m exhausted. Robert looks a bit tired as well.

"Let´s go to the Knotting Station" he says.

I´m thankful for his suggestion, there I can relax a little bit.

The instructor shows us the basics which I can do in my sleep, so I spent most of my time helping Robert.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"15, and you?" he answers.

"14" I response.

We make a bit small talk.

"You´re pretty good at this", he notices when I make a whole net in half an hour.

"Well, that´s my life", I say shrugging, "I have helped my family with the work- fishing- since I was 7."

"Do you want to be allies?" he asks me straightaway.

"Yeah, that would be cool", I give him a smile which he returns.

We spent the rest of our time at the Knotting Station. While I make another net I see how the girl of 9 looks around to make sure nobody watches her. When she looks at me my head is down so she doesn´t think anything. Then I see how she grabs a few knives, she scores every time in the bulleye.

Not long after this the training ends and Leanne and I go to the 4th floor. From there on Twiksi leads us to the dining room where our mentors are waiting.

After dinner Mags comes to my room.

"How was training?" she asks.

I tell her what I learned, what I found out about the other tributes.

"Very good, boy from 6 ?" she wants to know.

"I don´t know what he´s good at", I response, "I´ll try to find out tomorrow. As well I wanted to tell you that I want to be allies with Robert, the boy from 7."

"He any good?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, axe, camouflage and plants." I answer.

She nods. "Good, I´ll speak with mentor. Now try to sleep."

I smile at her, hug her and then she leaves.

The training was exhausting, so after showering, I fall immediately asleep.


	7. Training - Day 2

**Here comes the next chapter, the second day of the training. I hope you´ll enjoy it.**

**Training – Day 2**

The next morning I wake up on my own. I don´t know what to do but I don´t want to lay around without doing anything, so I stand up and get dressed.

When I´m ready I walk to the dining room and sit down. I just stare at the table and think about my family.

While thinking Mags comes in, she sees me and smiles.

"Why already up?" she asks me.

"I don´t know, I couldn´t sleep anymore", I reply.

"Nightmare?"

"No." I response.

"Well, today training, find out strenghts boy from 6." she comments.

I nod. Mags already told me that yesterday.

"Climbing, spears and repeat things you learned." Mags says.

"Okay."

After this Mags and I talk about District 4. She tells me how she bakes cake almost every Sunday and then give the pieces to children who she meets at the street or beach.

"That´s really sweet of you." , I response, "I think I got one, too. When I was around 9 years old."

"Really?" she asks.

I smile at her. "Yes."

Our talk is interrupted by Twiksi who comes in at this very moment.

"Oh, you´re already up", she notices and beams at me. In return I give her a charming smile and greet her:"Good morning."

"Oh, I´m sorry, I´m so unpolite. Good morning." Twiksi says.

"No problem.", I response.

Soon Leanne and Byron arrive and we eat breakfast together. Afterwards we dress in our training clothes and get to the elevator. Arriving at the Training Centre we separate I join Robert while she meets with the other Careers.

"Hey, so what do we want to do today?" I ask Robert.

"I don´t know, something different from yesterday, what about climbing?" he suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I answer and we go to the station.

Robert aces at climbing but I have to say I´m not surprised, I mean he´s from District 7.

I´m not very good but not very bad either. Robert shows me some tricks so that I´ll be faster. We train a while there.

While I´m high up at the climbing wall I can see every tribute in the room and so I can finally watch the boy from 6. He´s pretty good at hiding. As well I notice that he´s very good at archery and seems to be clever.

I climb the wall down and then again up, this time Robert says I was pretty fast, I smile at him.

Then I decide it´s best to move else where.

"Where do you want to go now?", I ask him.

"I don´t know", he answers, "Where do _you_ want to go?"

"Maybe training with a spear. What do you think?", I response looking at him.

"Ok, let´s go", Robert says.

We head to the Spear Station, the problem is that the girl from 2, Trinity, watches us. I take a spear and make sure to hit the dummy at the arm, so that she doesn´t get suspicious. She smirks, shakes her head and then moves and doesn´t watch me anymore.

Robert doesn´t look very impressed but nevertheless smiles at me.

"Not really your best weapon, is it?" he mentions.

"I just didn´t want Trinity to know what I´m capable of" I reply.

I grab the next spear and throw it. Bingo, bulleye.

Now Robert is stunned. I smirk slightly at him. Then I show him how to held the spear and throw it.

Then lunch begins. I chat with Robert and tell him about some funny things that happened in 4. We laugh together and he tells some funny stories about 7. One time he put a mouse in the bed of his older sister and she shrieked the whole morning. I laugh along with him. Probably we should be serious and think about death and life but it´s too hard.

The second half of the training we use to repeat all of the things we learned or we think weren´t very good at. So we don´t stay at a station very long. While we´re at the Camouflage Station again, Robert asks me about the private sessions that will take place soon.

"What will you do? Do you already know that?" he asks me.

"I´ll do what I´m good at. Probably it´s the best to show that you´re not only good at one thing.", I answer.

"Yeah, I think so, too.", he replies, "I´ll probably work with the axe and climb a little bit."

"Sounds good to me", I say, "Are you already nervous?"

"A little bit", he admits.

"Attention, tributes!" , Tretara shouts, "Now the private sessions will begin, please follow me."

So we do just that and arrive at a room with 24 seats in it where we have to wait until it´s our turn.

Then she leaves and a mechanical voice says: "Onyx Drukens, District 1".

Onyx stands up and leaves the room.

I wait until the voice calls: "Finnick Odair, District 4". I go through the silver door and enter the room where the private sessions take place. Confident, look confident, Finnick.

I turn to the Gamemakers and give them a charming smile. Then I say my name and district and head to the Knotting Station where I make a trap that would catch a human which I demonstrate with a dummy. As well I wave a net. Then I take some knives, I score 8 out of 10 straight into the bulleye and the other 2 just slightly next to it.

I see that the Gamemakers look interested but not impressed, so I grab a trident, look at the Gamemakers to make sure they watch and give them a charming smile. Then I turn and throw the trident right into the heart of the dummy. I did it with so much force that the dummy falls down.

Now the Gamemakers begin to whisper, nod their heads and smile. I throw some more tridents to show that that was no coincidence.

In the end I show that I can use a trident as well to kill without throwing it, like you do with a sword.

Then I´m finished and dismissed. I think that went pretty well.

When I arrive in the dining room Leanne tells everyone who wants to know and everyone who doesn´t want to know how good she was and that she surely will get a good score.

"I did really great", she exclaims, "I bet I´m even better than Onyx. What about you, Finnick, how did it go?" she asks with a smirk.

I´m about to reply when Twiksi says: "We´ll see that soon. Now come and eat dinner."

Mags asks me: "How go?"

I shrug and response: "It went pretty well." Leanne snorts and I give her an angry look.

Mags just smiles at me and pats my back.

After the dinner Byron leads us to the TV room and we´re going to see our scores. Before they start Twiksi says: "Don´t be too disappointed if the score isn´t very high, that has nothing to say" then she looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile. She doesn´t know I´m not concerned about my score so I think that´s really nice of her.

But Leanne just says arrogantly: "As if I´m going to get a low score."

God, I really can´t stand her.

Then the scores are shown.

"District 1, Gillian Krimju, with a score of 8", so that´s the name of the girl. 8 is normal for a Career but most of them get a 9.

"Onyx Drukens, 10." This doesn´t surprise me, I knew he was good.

Trinity gets a 9 and John a 7. 7 is a pretty low score for a Career but he didn´t volunteer so that doesn´t surprise me either.

The tributes from 3 get both a 5 and then it´s our turn.

"District 4, Leanne Marybold, with a score of 9". Byron and Leanne cheer and she shots me a look that says: See, I´m better than you. I just smirk at her which confuses her.

Byron pats her on the back: "Pretty good".

Then:

"District 4, Finnick Odair, with a score of... 11!" I´m relieved. Mags smiles and pulls me in a hug while the others look shocked. "What the hell...?!" Leanne asks.

"Well, seems like the Gamemakers like me", I response smirking.

"Finnick, that´s great!", Twiksi exclaims, "You´ll get soo many sponsors." Even Byron congratulates me.

The most tributes get a score between 3 and 5, the boy from 6 receives a 8 and the girl from 9 a 7.

Afterwards Mags walks me to my room and sits down on my bed.

"Very proud", she says smiling at me. I laugh. "Thanks"

"Now, bed, tomorrow long day"

I nod and hug her one last time. Then she leaves and I fall asleep.


	8. The Interview

**Here comes the next chapter. Hope you´ll enjoy it. Please R&R**

**The Interview**

No!

I start to run, run away from the huge tiger that tries to kill and eat me.

I don´t want to die like this, I don´t want to die at all, not now, I´m not ready. My family. I have to see them, just once again.

A dead end. No! The tiger comes closer, it shows his teeth. I´m going to die!

I wake up sweating. Just a dream, it was just a dream.

After that shock I decide it´s the best to shower.

5 minutes later Twiksi knocks on the door. "Wakey, wakey, it´s time to get up, Finnick!".

I open the door. "Good morning!", I greet her. "Oh good, you´re up", she beams at me.

We head to the dining room where we meet Mags and Byron.

"So, what´s up today?" I ask them.

„In the morning you´ll have training for the interview with Twiksi and in the afternoon with Mags.", Byron answers.

Then Leanne comes in and we eat breakfast. I´m still thinking about the nightmare, the scary thing is that that could really happen in a few days or even tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow the Games will begin. At this thought I feel sick and stop eating.

Still thinking Twiksi tells me that we have to go. I follow her and she shows me how to walk, how to sit, smile, etc. I really didn´t know it would be so complicated and that there were so many different ways you could walk and sit.

When Byron comes in and tells us it´s time to eat lunch I´m relieved. Working with Twiksi isn´t really easy although I know she only wants to help me.

I just hope the afternoon will be easier but I think it will as I only have to work with Mags. And thank God it turns out I´m right.

"Finnick, come, room", Mags tells me.

I nod and follow her.

"There are different angles you can play, aren´t there?", I ask her.

"Yes", she answers, "For you either sexy or charming".

"I would be more confidently with charming", I response honestly.

Mags nods. "Think so, too young for sexy", she comments pointing at me.

I smile in response.

"Now, going to train. I´ll do some test questions, you answer", Mags says.

"Ok, then let´s start", I response.

"First Caesar will ask you something easy, feeling at Chariot Ride or Reaping, something like that. For you probably Reaping because of your brother.", she says.

I swallow hard, I really don´t want to speak about my little brother in front of whole Panem but nevertheless I nod.

"What will he ask, for example?" I want to know.

"What you were feeling when brother reaped", Mags answers.

Then I try to answer the questions Mags asks me as charmingly as I can and she helps me, advices me what would be a better thing to say or grin at me when I do everything right. In the end I feel kind of confident and I thank Mags for helping me so much. She just hugs me.

Later she brings me to Augustus who will style me for the Interview.

"Ah, Finnick, do good to see you again!", he exclaims.

"You too", I answer and give him a charming smile.

"Now sit down. For the Interview you can´t come up with something so creative like in the Chariot Rides but we don´t want to give up the Sea theme either.", he says.

My prep team comes in and dress me, when they are ready I look in the mirror. I´m wearing simple black trousers and shoes, a sea-green t-shirt -which apparently "matches my eyes"- and a black blazer. As well I see a necklace with a golden trident. It´s almost perfect.

"Augustus, is there any possibility that I could wear the token my sister made for me?", I ask him and show him the bracelet.

He looks at it and nods. "Of course, this is perfect!"

"Thank you", I response.

"No problem but now you have to go. And don´t worry I´m sure the people will love you", he says.

I smile at him and then join the other tributes behind the stage.

10 minutes later Caesar begins with the Interview of Onyx who decides to play the strong and brutal kind of guy. Gillian tries to be sexy but she´s a bit too nervous. While I´m waiting I watch the others. Leanne is standing behind me in a blue dress and looking very unhappy. I don´t know why but I surely don´t want to ask her.

Then the moment arrives.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Finnick Odair from District 4!", Caesar announces me and the people clap rather loudly.

While getting up to him I wave and smile and the crowd cheers even more. That´s until I sit down.

"My, my, such a handsome boy, isn´t he?" Caesar says. The people applaud again.

"So Finnick, we´re not just interested in your good looks. We also want to get to know you. What do you think is the best thing of the Capitol?" he asks me.

"Oh God, there are so many, I really don´t know which to pick " I reply charmingly.

In response he laughs. "Well, okay, then name 3."

"First of all the food, it´s just delicious", the audience laughs, "As well the tecnology, which is pretty new for me and very fascinating. And last but not least all the beautiful girls and women here", I says and wink at the crowd which goes wild. Some women even faint.

Caesar laughs and responses: "Isn´t he charming?". The people continue to clap.

"But now we want to be more serious", Caesar begins, "Everybody saw how you volunteered for a certain Otto Odair. Are you related in any way?"

"Yes", I answer, "He´s my little brother. I took his place because I just love him soo much"

I hear many "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" from the audience. Perfect, now I don´t only seem charming but as well sympathetic.

"Of course you do. So what do you like most about District 4 besides your family and friends?" Caesar asks me.

"The sea", I reply honestly, "It´s just beautiful". I continue to talk and describe the sea to the Capitol people who hang on my lips.

In the end Caesar asks some lighter questions where it´s easy for me to be charming and less seroius.

Soon the 3 minutes are up and I leave the stage.

As I see Mags, Byron and Twiksi I walk towards them and they congratulate me.

"You were absolutely fantastic!", Twiksi exclaims and continues to praise me. Mags hugs me and whispers in my ear: "Well done, people love you". She lets go of me and smiles.

The other interviews are over quickly. Leanne goes for the strong and superior angle and Robert, my ally from District 7, decides to go with nice and sympathetic which suits him very well.

The boy from 6 goes with smart which I already suspected. Besides him the only other tribute that grabs my attention is the girl from 12 who is just 13 years old and apparently blind. How sick can someone be to let a blind girl participate in the Hunger Games? She doesn´t stand a chance!

After dinner I go to my room, shower and then go to bed. I can´t sleep, tomorrow the Games will start, maybe I´ll never see my family and friends ever again. There´s a knock on the door and Mags comes in. She sits down next to my and strokes my head.

"You´ll get out alive", she says.

"I´m scared, I really don´t know if I can win. I´m younger than the others. Nobody at my age won the Games.", I tell her my sorrows.

"You´ll make it, I know", she gives me a smile.

"Thank you", I say, "For everything. You helped me very much and as well cared about me"

"Will always", she replies and I know she means that she´ll always care. I smile at her.

"Try sleep", she says and then gets up and leaves after one last hug.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	9. The Arena

**Here comes the next chapter. Finally the Games begin. I hope you´ll enjoy it:)**

**The Arena**

It´s 6 o´clock but I can´t really sleep. Only 4 hours separate me from the Games.

I shower one last time to feel the water, maybe it´s the last time I´ll ever feel it runnung down my skin and I don´t want to forget this feeling.

I think about my family, my friends and District 4. Then I close my eyes and imagine the beach with the sand and salty sea water.

But I can´t relax, I´m just too nervous about the Games.

I sigh, get up and wander off to the dining room. There I meet Mags.

"Oh, I didn´t know someone would be here", I say surprised.

"No problem, want to talk?", Mags asks me.

"I´m scared. Scared and nervous", I admit, "I want to talk with my family again, want to _see _them again. Just once."

"I know", Mags responses and strokes my head, "That´s normal but you have to remember you can make it.

"You don´t know that", I say.

"Hope. You have to hope. Remeber what fighting for.", Mags tells me.

Mags and I continue to talk, she tries to lighten my mood and tells me funny stories but I just can´t laugh.

Soon enough it´s 8 o´clock. Byron, Twiksi and Leanne come in and the breakfast starts. 2 hours. Everything is so clear right now, I close my eyes to remember this moment: the delicious bread I eat, how the sun is shining through the window and how Mags smiles at me warmly. It´s the last meal I´ll get before the Games start. Thank goodness Leanne decides not to insult me today and so through the whole meal it´s very silent. Even Twiksi doesn´t talk.

It´s quarter to 9 and Byron, Mags and Twiksi say goodbye.

Byron pats me on the back and Twiksi says: "You´ll make it, I´m sure about it", while smilimg at me.

The hardest is Mags: I hug her and don´t want to let go. "Thank you", I say , "For everything".

"Good boy, you´ll come back", Mags replies, "Remember what you´re fighting for."

I let go of her and nod. "I will".

Then Peacekeepers come and bring me to a big Hovercraft where I meet all of the others. Many of them will be dead in 2 hours. I try not to look at them.

We arrive and then everyone of us goes to a separate room where our stylists are waiting for me.

I enter the room slighly shaking, I´m scared and nervous. Augustus brings me the clothes I´ll wear in the Arena and I dress.

"It´s waterproof", Augustus comments, "Either it will rain very much or there is many water, like a sea."

I smile at him, it´s nice that he tries to help me.

He hands me a glass with water. "Here, drink. That´s the last you´ll get before the Games", he states.

While I´m drinking he says: "I believe in you, Finnick, I know you can win. Just try, will you?"

"Yes, I´ll try", I response., "Thanks, for everything".

"No problem, that´s what I´m there for.", he responses.

Then a voice tells us to go to the elevators, which I do. The glass closes and the platform slowly begins to rise.

The first thing I notice is the lot of water which surrounds us. Then the countdown starts.

60

The platforms,which are in the water, are connected with rope which leads to an island where the golden Cornucopia is standing. As well each platform is connected with one other island. So with the Cornucopia there are 25 islands. The island are very different: some look like deserts, on some there are forests, on some mountains. I think the rope is for the tributes who can´t swim: they have the possibility to get into the water and then hold on the rope and try to get to one island.

50

So the weak tributes will either drown or later be killed at the Cornucopia in the bloodbath. I think there will be many deads today. Should I try to swim to the Cornucopia? I mean I know this wasn´t my plan but I´m one of the fastest swimmers here and I could get some supplies. I´m not sure about it yet.

40

I decide to take the risk and swim to the Cornucopia: there are different kind of weapons as well as food and backpacks. Sadly there aren´t any tridents but I see spears and knives which I can handle.

The other tributes stand on platforms all around the main island with the Cornucopia in a circle and I notice that Robert is just 2 platforms next to me.

30

Robert looks up to me and points at the island behind him. I nod. We´ll later meet there. On the island there is a forest which is good for hiding and probably there will be plants, berries and animals we can eat. As well You have a good view over the Arena when you climb the trees up.

20

I still try to decide wether to go to the Cornucopia or not. Leanne isn´t far away from me. She could be at the Cornucopia as fast as me but I have to take the risk if I want to get any weapons and food. I curse myself: I really don´t know how fast Leanne can swim. Why don´t I know this? But now it´s too late. I wonder if any of the others _can _swim. The Careers probably but certainly not as good as me or Leanne. And the others?

10

I have to admit the Arena suits me pretty well and gives me an advantage.

9

I get ready to swim as fast as I can.

8

Mags. I try to remember her tips.

7

Find water.

6

Find shelter.

5

Remeber what you´re fighting for.

4

Otto, Leslie, Mom, Dad,

3

I´ll try.

2

I´ll try to come back to you.

1

The Games have started.

**Thank you for reading:) **


	10. The Games have started

**Now here´s the next chapter: the beginning of the Games. Please R&R!**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**The Games have started**

The gong sounds: I dive into the water and swim as fast as I can to the main island with the Cornucopia on it. After around 30 seconds I arrive there. Quickly I grab some knives which I shove in a backpack. Then I take the backpack and a spear. I´m surprised I´m still the only one at the Cornucopia, even Leanne hasn´t arrived. Thank goodness.

Quickly I jump into the water once again and swim to the island where I wanted to meet Robert. On my way I see how he holds onto the rope which connects his platform with the island. I grab him and he screams.

"Relax, it´s just me", I calm him down.

"Can you really blame me? I mean it´s the Games.", he responses but seems to be relieved.

"You can´t swim?", I ask him.

"No", he replies.

I grab him and swim with him to the island. I´m slowlier than without him but still faster than the most others.

When we arrive at the island the first cannon fires. I look to the Cornucopia where Leanne stands with a bloody sword in her hand. Next to her a dead body is lying. The bloodbath has begun. As well I notice that one of the islands begins to sink into the water until it has vanished. At least you always know how many tributes are still alive: just count the islands, except from the one with the Cornucopia on it.

Boom.

I look around to see who died this time but I can´t see anything, probably someone drowned because he/she couldn´t swim and lost the hold on the rope. Again an islands begins to sink. Robert seems to notice this as well and keeps staring.

"Come on", I say to Robert, "Let´s go into the forest".

We walk around 10 minutes and then I stop and show Robert the backpack and the spear I have grabbed. As well I open the backpack: in it there is a bread, a bottle of water, rope and a blanket. Pretty useful, all of it.

"Do you want to explore the island?", I ask Robert.

"Sure, why not", he answers.

So we continue to walk. The island is bigger than I thought, it takes an hour to get from one side to the other. As well it´s not just connected with Robert´s platform but also with 2 other islands: on one of them there are high mountains, on the other there is just swampland.

Every now and then we hear a cannon announcing the death of another tribute.

"We should decide what´s the best place to camp", I say.

"Yes, I think this one meadow we crossed was perfect. We can build shelter and the meadow isn´t too open, so I´m sure there´s a place where we can hide", Robert responses.

"Well, then lead the way", I reply and follow him.

"Here we are", Robert says when we arrive at the meadow.

"We should begin to build shelter, I don´t know how long it will take and I want to finish before sunset", I response.

Robert nods. "Yeah, that´s probably the best thing to do."

Thank goodness we stayed some time at the Shelter Station in the Training Centre, now the stuff we learned comes in handy. It takes around 2 hours until we´re finished: you can´t see our camp when you´re standing on the meadow and it´s big enough for both uf us to sleep in there.

"Now we have to worry about food and water", Robert says.

"At least we have a bottle of water and a bread", I response.

"Yes, can I have some water?", he asks.

I give him the bottle and he drinks, then it´s my turn. Afterwards half of the bottle is empty.

"You were right", I comment, "We have to worry about water. Did you see some lake or pond or something like this?"

"I think so", Robert answers, "Come on, let´s go and find it".

We grab our things and begin to walk. Thank goodness Robert was right: there is a pond near our camp. We fill the bottle up and as well drink again.

Boom.

"How many do you think died until now?", Robert asks me.

"I think that was number 9. And I bet most of them were killed by Leanne", I say bitterly.

"Leanne?"

"She´s the girl from my district", I explain, "And everyone from 4 can swim. She probably killed them while they were still trying to get on land"

"You could be right. I´m lucky to have you as an ally. I don´t know if I would have made it before someone would have caught me", he replies. In response I smile at him: the first real smile today.

"That´s what allies are for. As well you helped with the shelter and could remember where the pond was. So I am lucky to have you as an ally", I reply.

Then I grab some of the rope and wander off into the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going?", Roberts asks me.

"I´m making some traps to catch animals. We don´t want to starve", I answer.

"Be careful", he says.

"I think we´re the only ones on the island but of course I´ll be careful. Here, I have 2 knives and the spear", I response showing him the weapons.

When I return I see that Robert has made a bottle out of wood.

"This is amazing", I say impressed.

"Well, it´s what you learn in District 7. It´s not this cool", he replies a bit embarrassed.

"It´s pretty useful. Can you make one more?"

"Sure. But I´ll do that tomorrow, it´s getting dark", he remarks.

He´s right, so I nod. "Do you want to take watch first or should I?", I ask him.

"I´m alright with both. You can decide", he responses but looks pretty tired.

"I´ll take watch but first we´ll eat and drink something.", I answer.

While I take the bread and cut it, Robert shows me some berries he has collected. After we have both eaten some bread, some berries and drunk some of the water the anthem begins to play:

First of all there´s the boy from 3, the girl from 5, the girl from 6, both from 8, the boy from 10, both from 11 and the girl from 12.

"Go to sleep", I tell Robert.

"Good night, Finnick", he says.

"Good night, Robert", I reply.

Then he vanishes in the dark to get some sleep and I´m all alone.


	11. Fall

**The second day of the Games. What will happen to Robert and Finnick? Read and find out!**

**Fall**

It´s around 1 a.m. and I´m very tired. Therefore I decide to wake up Robert, so I make my way to our camp.

Slightly I shake Robert. "Wake up, it´s your turn".

He sighs, takes a knife and then gets out. Before I know it I´ve fallen asleep.

"Morning, sleepy head, wakey, wakey", I hear a mocking voice.

"Shut up!", I groan but nevertheless get up. Surprisingly I´ve slept pretty well. No nightmares, not a single one and this although yesterday 9 tributes died.

"Well, someone´s deifinetly not a morning person", he replies chuckling.

I roll my eyes and say: "Come on, breakfast".

We eat some more of the bread, some berries and drink a bit water. Then Robert suggest that we look if I caught something with my traps. So we go into the forest with our supplies. And we´re lucky: there´s a rabbit and a squirrel. Now we don´t have to worry about food for the rest of the day and tomorrow. As well we fill our 2 water bottles.

Until now everything seems pretty okay, which should calm me but it´s doing the opposite: I´m nervous, I know the Gamemakers won´t let us live that easily. Yesterday there was the bloodbath and everything, they wanted to give us time to settle down but now they want action. We have to be careful.

I´m sitting on the meadow when Robert comes by. "What are you doing?", he asks me.

"Nets and traps. Now bigger ones, so that you can as well catch humans with it", I reply.

"I don´t know if that´s a good idea. I don´t know if I could kill someone this easily", he responses.

"When you want to win the others will have to die. It doesn´t matter how. As well I think it´s more merciful than what the Careers are doing or get eaten by a mutt from the Gamemakers", I say although the idea of killing someone is just as hard for me as for him.

He nods and then changes the topic. "Should I make some more water bottles?"

"Yeah, that´s a great idea", I reply and he sits down next to me.

Boom.

Both he and I flinch and look at each other.

"That was pretty near", he observes.

I nod. "Let´s pack our things together and see if we can find out was it was".

We do that and walk into the forest.

"Finnick!", Robert behind me shouts. I turn to see that everywhere behind us the trees begin to fall down.

"Run!", I shout and sprint towards the end of the island. To my right I see a tree coming down and jump to the left. I hear Robert´s breath behind me, trees falling down everywhere. No, I won´t die because of a stupid tree. Water. Finally I can see it, just 30 metres away.

"Finnick!", Robert cries. He can´t move, his foot is stuck. Trees falling down. As fast as I can I run towards him and try to get his foot free.

"Come on", I hiss.

I see a tree which comes down, in around 10 seconds it´ll bury us under it. Just in that moment, Robert´s free again and I grab his arm and sprint towards the water.

"That was close!", I exclaim relieved.

Robert beside me shakes. "You saved my life, thanks".

"No problem", I response and smile at him.

"You could have died with me but nevertheless you saved me", he says.

I´m a bit embarrassed. "Yeah".

"You know that there´s only one winner, don´t you?", he asks.

"I know. Why do you ask?", I reply confused.

"If you want to win, I´ll have to die. You could have let me die but you didn´t", he explains.

I shrug. "Well, I like you". Before he can response I add: "We should swim to this island". I point my finger to the one I mean. It´s the one with the mountains.

He nods and I help him to swim as he can´t do it on his own.

We arrive and look around. It feels like a dejavu: exploring the island, looking for the best place to stay. This time it´s a cave which is just big enough for the two of us.

"We should look if we can find water", I say.

"Yes, but first let´s eat something. I´m starving", Robert replies.

"What do we do with the meat?", I ask him, "We could cook it but as the island is still there, as well the tribute is alive and could be around".

"Yes but we didn´t see anyone when we were exploring the island. The tribute could be on another island just like us or hiding and hoping nobody finds him or her", he answers, "As well there´s two of us and we have weapons".

"But if we light a fire, the Careers on another island could see it and decide to come and hunt us down", I response.

Boom.

Another one dead. That´s 11 until now, pretty many for 2 days.

"You´re right but we have to cook it. When we eat it rare we could get sick and eventually die", Robert says as if nothing happened.

"Stones!", I exclaim, "We could lay stones on the fire so that the smoke isn´t so strong and disperses. And let´s do this on the other side of the island so that when someone sees it we aren´t found that easily."

"Good idea", Robert comments and we do what I suggested.

We eat the rabbit but not the squirrel so that we´ll have some meat tomorrow. Afterwards Robert looks for water while I do some new traps and nets and set them.

Then we talk about diffferent things and joke around until sunset.

"I´ll watch. Get some sleep", I say. Robert nods and wishes me a good night.

During my shift I decide it´s the best to continue my network. I stare at the rope and knot it until I hear a branch breaking. Quickly I let the net fall to the ground and grab my spear while turning around.

I´m face to face with the girl from 9.


	12. The girl from 9

**Thanks for reading this story:) Here comes the next chapter!**

**The girl from 9**

I´m ready to fight but she helds her hands into the air.

"Please, I don´t want to fight!", she says. Is she trying to act weak? I don´t lower my spear but as well don´t attack.

"What do you want?", I ask and watch her closely, ready to defend in the case that she tries something.

"Look, there are 4 Careers and all of them are still alive. They are dangerous and I have a plan how we can kill them. But for this I need your help. We could be allies for a bit and when my plan is complete we could go different ways. What do you think?", she explains.

I think about it. If she was right and the plan works it would be an advantage for all of us. But it could be a trap. But then Robert and I are two and she´s alone.

"I´ll have to ask Robert", I answer.

"Good, then lead me to him", she responses.

"No, you´ll go in front of me and I´ll tell you where to go", I say.

"Good, then let´s go", she replies.

"Wait, what´s your name?", I ask.

"I´m Camille and you´re Finnick", she answers. I nod. Then we go to our camp where Robert is sleeping.

"Wake up, sleepy head", I say to annoy Robert. "Shut up!", he snaps but gets up. "What´s up?"

Then he sees Camille. "What is she doing here?".

"That´s Camille. She has a plan to kill the Careers but needs our help. What do you think?", I ask him.

"We´ll listen to your plan. When we think it´s useful we´ll go along when not you´ll leave us. Deal?", Robert asks Camille.

"Deal", she replies and they shake hands.

Then she begins to explain the plan to us and I have to say it´s pretty good.

When she´s finished she asks:"So what do you think?"

Robert and I look at each other and I see him nodding slightly.

I turn to Camille. "We´ll help you. When do we start?"

She smiles. "It´s pretty late, what about tomorrow?", she asks looking at me.

"Yeah, sounds good to me", I reply.

Just after I said this the anthem is playing and shows who has died: John from District 2 - that´s not very surprising: Camille told us – and the boy from District 9. Quickly I look at Camille.

"Did you know him?", I ask.

"He was in my class. We weren´t friends or anything but we got along", she answers.

I don´t question her further and tell her to get some sleep and continue to take watch but Robert says: "Go, it´s my turn now". He ignores my protests and I decide it´s the best to do what he´s told me.

The next day we get up early. Camille´s plan involves a big net and a snare and therefore I´ll need some time to make them.

While I begin to do this Camille and Robert are making breakfast. I watch them and begin to get a bit nervous. Camille´s plan is good but it isn´t flawless, there are some things that could go wrong. But we have to take the risk and I know this. It´s better than facing the Careers when you don´t expect it and without any plan.

"Are you sure they´ll separate?", I ask Camille when I´m almost finished.

"Definetly, I watched them and there are always leaving someone behind to take care of their belongings", she replies.

"You know the plan isn´t flawless, don´t you?", I want to know.

"Yes, I know but when the plan doesn´t go horrible wrong we´ll be more than them", she answers.

I nod. "Come one, let´s go. It´ll take a bit to get to their island", I comment. Robert and Camille agree and we make our way towards the island where the Cornucopia is standing. That´s the island where the Careers decided to camp. Luckily Camille can swim, so I only have to help Robert.

We arrive and after making sure the Careers havn´t moved their campwe begin to set the trap I´ve prepared.

"Does everybody know the plan?", Camille asks.

Robert says:"Yes, I´ll wait in the tree. When someone walks into the trap and his hanging upside down on the rope, I´ll immediately kill him or her." She nods and looks at me.

"I´ll hide behind this bush", I say pointing at it, "And will use the moment of surprise. When the Careers are staring at the one who´s in the trap I´ll throw the net over them and will kill at least one of them", I response.

"Very good. And remember that I relay on you. When you fail I´ll probably die", she says.

We know this. Camille is supposed to play the bait. She´ll make sure the Careers see and follow her hoping to kill another tribute. Robert and I both offered to be the bait but she says the Careers know we´re allies and therefore would suspect something. With her they think she´s just one more weak tribute to kill.

"You ready?", I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, I´ll go now. Be prepared, they´ll be here pretty soon".

Robert climbs up the tree, I hide behind the bush while grabbing my spear and Camille goes to the camp of the Careers. What if Robert is too slowly with killing the Career in the trap? What if the Careers get Camille before she arrives here? What if I catch only one of the Careers in the net and then can´t kill him or her because her partner is fighting with me?

Breathe, Finnick. It´ll work and remember: you´re 3 and the Careers are 3. When the plan doesn´t go horrible wrong at least one of them will be killed and then they´re only 2. Before I can worry much longer I see Camille running towards the trap, Julia, Trinity and Onyx following her.

The Careers laugh. "We´ll get you, stupid girl!", Onyx shouts out and looks so excited about the idea of killing someone I think I might vomit.

Then everything happens very quickly: Camille hops over the trap, Trinity walks right into it and immediately is killed by Robert while I throw my net over Julia and Onyx. Both of the are shrieking and I manage to stab Julia right into the heart.

Onyx succeeds to free himself and fights with Camille who´s standing next to him. He jams his sword right into her body and she lets out a cry and falls down. Quickly I go over and block his sword with my spear. But he´s good, he´s very good. And strong. I´m beginning to think that there´s nothing I can do and he´ll kill probably both of us an axe is sticking in his head and a cannon fires.

"Thank goodness", I sigh relieved and smile at Robert. Then I remember Camille and quickly walk towards her. When I see her I get sick: it´s worse than I thought. The worst is that I know she´ll die and that there´s nothing I can do to prevent that. I look at Robert and see that he knows as much as I do.

"Camille", I whisper with tears in my eyes. We aren´t friends but I know her a little bit and seeing her die is pretty hard.

"It´s okay, both of you were good. It was my plan, it´s not your fault that this happened", she manages to say while coughing blood.

"If I had killed him as planned...", I begin.

"No!", she interrupts me, "No, Finnick, it wasn´t your fault. It was my plan. I don´t want that you blame yourself for this. It was my fault, I shouldn´t have underestimated him. Both of you have good hearts. Just make sure that one of you wins, will you?"

We nod. "Good", she murmurs and closes her eyes for the last time.

We leave her body and decide to go back to the island where we stayed last night. During the whole way nobody of us utters a word. We both have much to think about: the death of Camille, and our first kill/s.

The rest of the day is a routine: setting traps, filling our bottles with water and eating in the evening.

I wince as I look at a wound on my left arm where Onyx cut me. Robert watches me. "That looks like it hurts", he comments concerned.

"It´s alright, it´s not that bad", I response although it hurts like hell.

Before Robert can reply a parachute sails towards us with a 4 on it.

"It´s for you", Robert says, "Probably medicine". And he´s right. It´s a salve which I put on the wound. Immediately I feel better.

Then the anthem is playing and we look up: first the face of Julia, then Onyx, Trinity, the boy from 5 and Camille.

5 dead, that leaves only 8 and it´s just the third day. That goes pretty fast, but at least the Gamemakers will leave us alone.

"I´ll take the first watch today", Robert announces and I don´t protest: I´m too tired. When I lay down I fall asleep easily.


End file.
